Puro placer una extraña noche en la playa
by Natsu 7
Summary: Adpatacion. AH. Todos Humanos. La sorpresa que pueden dar un fin de semana en la playa cuando uno busca distenderse


Los personajes que utilizo no son mios, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia tampoco es mia, es una adaptacion que hise. La historia original es de Haruka

**Puro placer…una extraña noche en la playa**

**A **veces con las preocupaciones del trabajo o los miedos que se siembran en nosotros desde pequeños, perdemos momentos de nuestras vidas que con el pasar del tiempo queremos intentar vivirlos y ya es demasiado tarde. Es una situación extraña, querer realizar cosas y vernos limitados; y seguir adelante sin cambiar, porque ya estamos acostumbrados a eso, a la rutina, a esa comodidad que si la perdemos como volver a comenzar…

Por ahí andaba Edward, un abogado dedicado a su oficio y a sus estudios…cuando había tiempo se distraía con sus amigos o colegas y si no, pasaba ratos largos en el msn escribiéndose con quien sabe dios. Nada fuera de lo normal pasaban sus días…hasta que algo cansado decidió compartir un fin de semana con sus amigos en la playa.

Llego el sábado, armo una maleta como para tres días y salio de su casa, antes beso a su madre en la frente y se despidió. Tomo su Volvo y fue en busca de dos parejas que compartirían la diversión…

Mientras manejaba por la carretera iba pensando

¿Que situación incomoda?… Que mierd…quien lo ve, no soy más que un violinista en el tejado… ¡Más bien en la playa! Ta…que más da…de última, si veo muchos arrumacos, pido que compartan o meto la cabeza en la arena…ja ja ja ja ja.

Cuando salio de su particular meditación, se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la puerta del lugar de encuentro…el departamento de uno de los dúos.

Se veían entusiasmados y Edward lo estaba más, necesitaba un descanso y que mejor que realizarlo con quien quiere uno.

Fue un viaje corto, solo un par de horas que fueron muy llevaderas entre risas y charlas locas…

Pararon en un buen hotel, las reservaciones ya estaban hechas, por lo tanto, solo se presentaron y fueron acompañados a sus respectivas habitaciones. Se "acomodaron", más bien volaron las maletas a la cama y salieron a comer y pasear entre todos.

Así término el sábado, cansados todos y el domingo fue muy similar hasta que llego la noche.

Cada uno se marcho a su cuarto, agotados de un domingo alegre y de súper calor, y la temperatura no había refrescado entrada la noche.

Edward se baño, se envolvió en la toalla y se acerco a el balcón…no tenia sueño, todo lo contrario, solo pensaba que mañana tendrían que volver y chau fin de semana. La noche estaba hermosa…las estrellas en el cielo se veían deslumbrantes…todo despejado y las olas con un azul plateado acariciaban la arena de una manera suave.

- ¿Porque no? Mañana termina todo y aun la noche es joven. - Se dijo a si mismo.

Se cambio, se perfumo y salio rumbo a la playa. Tenía mucho en que pensar o tal vez no, y solo quería caminar y disfrutar de la escena que había visto desde su habitación.

Camino y camino por la playa, se desprendió de las zapatillas para sentir el agua calida entre sus dedos. Un rato largo paso y se sentía pleno y tranquilo…hasta que entre la oscura noche vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Se fue aproximando de apoco, ya que en la playa se encontraba desierta y mas allá de la curiosidad no era seguro tirarse de cabeza. Como quien no quiere la cosa…y pasando al lado de lo que había divisado…una voz extraña le dijo.

- Hola…

Era una chica…se menciono. No muy menor a él, pelo largo y castaño algo ondulado. Tenía la piel blanca, un tanto pálida y un cuerpo armonioso y unos ojos chocolate que le encanto ni bien los vio.

- Hola… - Respondió.

Pero al querer proseguir con la caminata, devisa que una lagrima se escapa de su ojo.

- ¿Estas bien…? - Le dice

- Si, eso creo… - Responde ella.

- Ah, linda noche ¿no?... - Prosigue Edward

- Si muy linda… ¿caminabas solo?... - Menciona ella.

- Si, es una noche para aprovechar… y ¿tu estas sola aquí? no deberías, es algo peligroso para una chica...- Dice él.

- Eh, si es que rompí con mi pareja y las cosas no quedaron bien…no tenia a donde ir para pensar…sabes ¡me engaño!.. - Comenta ella.

- Que pena, eres una linda muchacha, de seguro no estaba pensando bien… - Le sonríe.

- ¿Quieres caminar un rato?... – Le extiende la mano.

- A menos que te asuste un extraño…- Vuelve a sonreír.

- Para nada… - Menciona ella y sujeta su mano para levantarse de la arena.

Unos cuantos minutos charlaron y luego solo caminaron apreciando la noche. El paseo los encamino hasta las rocas que levantaban un majestuoso muro. Al estar en estas, ella lo observa y con su mirada fija le dice.

- ¡Quiero pagarle con la misma moneda! - Y al acercarse a él lo besa.

Al principio Edward quedo impresionado, y no respondió dejando sus labios quietos. ¿Que era lo que pasaba?, ni en novela hubiera pasado este tipo de situación…como le podía suceder a él. Una y otra vez, en cuestión de segundos se interrogo a si mismo. Pero cuando llego el segundo beso, sus instintos reaccionaron…eso que se encontraba dormido en el surgió de la nada y solo se dejo llevar. Un fuego desde adentro lo quemaba, una mezcla se excitación y lo morboso del momento corrieron por sus venas.

Sus labios se abrieron para responder con pasión el segundo beso que le fue dado. Sus manos tomaron el rostro de la chica para presionarla aun mas contra el. Su lengua entro en lo profundo de la garganta y saboreo ese dulce sabor que había.

Su mente estaba nublada…no era él…esa persona tan prolija y dedicada…monótona, ahora solo era fuego...pasión…descontrol y el mas puro instinto sexual jamás tenido.

El la aproximo al lado más oscuro de las rocas para no ser vistos, o solo porque tenia intenciones de llevarla a ella también a lo mas bajo y sombrío del ser, de su ser.

Paso su lengua de una manera animal por su cuello, mientras sentía el más rico aroma que emanaba de la dama. Ella tembló al sentir esa humedad recorrerla…esa manos que la iban tocando de apoco. Quiso ser poseída ahí mismo…de la manera mas salvaje, pero él no terminaría eso tan pronto.

Sus dedos descubrieron cada rincón, toco sus pechos fuertemente sin lastimarla, mientras veía como sus pezones se ponían cada vez más rígidos a través de la tela de su vestido. Levanto un poco su ropa de gasa para pasar sus manos por los muslos firmes y suaves. El se coloco entre sus piernas para que sintiera lo excitado que estaba…lo loco que lo había puesto.

Desprendió parte de adelante del vestido para observar sus pezones firmes fuera de la ropa. Coloco su boca en ellos y los chupo con dulzura cada uno, como si fueran el mejor caramelo regalado. Ella envolvió parte de la cintura de él con unas de sus piernas, haciendo algo de equilibrio y mantenerse de pie. Lo enredo con sus brazos y comenzó a frotarse suavemente en él, mientras besaba su cuello.

- Tómame - Le dijo ella.

- Aun no…- Respondió él.

Las manos de él…buscaron la separación de los cuerpos, solo para luego sacarle su ropa interior y ver que ella se encontraba completamente mojada y colorada de la excitación.

Entonces, el desprende su pantalón y la mira a ella sin decir nada…para que…si había comprendido todo. Las rodillas de ella tocaron la arena…sus manos ayudaron a seguir bajando sus ropas…y su boca busco aquello que quería mas que nada en ese momento. Su lengua jugo y jugo, saboreo cada rincón de ese miembro hasta que esas venas estallaran.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraban en blanco…si alguien los miraba ya no importaba. No había razón o lógica en ellos. Cuando él no aguanto mas…de un empujón acerco el cuerpo de ella al muro, levanto sus piernas en el aire...y sin permiso la penetro profundamente…ambos suspiraron de pura pasión, solo gemidos se oían en ese espacio.

El entraba y salía de ella, su humedad se esparcía en su miembro lubricando cada movimiento. Sus pechos saltaban con el empuje, mientras el trataba de besarlos.

Luego la baja, la gira, apoya las manos de ella en la pared de piedra, le abre sus piernas nuevamente y la vuelva a penetrar.

No había nada más glorioso en ese momento…sentir como la cabeza de su masculinidad se movía una y otra vez sobre la humedad de la intimidad de ella. Ya no aguantaba mas…el orgasmo llegaba para ambos…y en ese instante…dejo todo su ser volcado. Toda esa lujuria quedo descargada en las entrañas de esa misteriosa joven.

Cansados, se acomodaron las ropas maltrechas. Ella lo volvió a besar y corrió lejos de él.

Amanecía en la playa…se veían los primeros colores del día. Recién en ese momento, comprendió lo que había pasado y que si contaba semejante historia lo le creerían, por lo tanto, regreso al hotel al ver a sus camaradas quedo en silencio y solo sonrió.

Desayuno con sus amigos después de un baño, y partieron para sus vidas de siempre…

- ¡Fue un buen fin de semana!... - Comento uno de los chicos en el auto.

- Claro… - Dijo Edward.

Pero lo mejor de todo para él, no fueron sus amigos o la extraña dama sin nombre, porque ni siquiera se lo había preguntado…sino el éxtasis vivido…y animarse a sentir.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado... algun comentario??  
**


End file.
